The invention relates to a contact-making device having a connector strip and having a plurality of contact legs which project from the connector strip and are to be inserted into holes in a circuit board in the course of the connector strip being mounted on said circuit board.
Such contact-making devices are frequently used for example for supplying control units or electrical components with electrical energy or signals in motor vehicles, and are known from the art. The control units or the electrical components either form a structural unit with the connector strip or can be connected thereto. The contact legs of the known contact-making device project from the connector strip and are inserted into the holes in the circuit board for the purpose of mounting. In the mounted state of the contact-making device, the contact legs penetrate through the circuit board, where they are soldered to conductor tracks arranged on the circuit board. As a result of this, the connector strip is fixed on the circuit board and, at the same time, has contact made with it.
The known contact-making device has the disadvantage that it is very complicated to mount since even slight deviations of the usually very thin contact legs from their intended position lead to them kinking when the connector strip is mated to the circuit board. Particularly in the case of the large number of contact legs of the connector strip for a control unit in a motor vehicle, the known contact-making device can, therefore, usually be mounted only manually.